


A Stranger's Misconception of Love

by protectchatnoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cringe, F/M, I know I'm terrible, I mean I have no idea what is up with these tags, I mean it isn't even really fluff, Why do I do this, adrien is confused, cause I'm a loser, i guess, ladybug is ladybug, oh jeez, okay i'm done, poor chat son, this is like my first time writing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectchatnoir/pseuds/protectchatnoir
Summary: "Wow. That's... a lot of maybes.""Two," she retorted, "if I recall correctly."





	A Stranger's Misconception of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Look I'm sorry but it is ten pm which is far too late for me to come up with witty or interesting summaries 
> 
> P.s. don't judge me 
> 
> Okay anyways I'm just gonna say this:  
> If you have read anything else I've written, you probably know that I literally only write a) angst and b) comedy which is in no way, shape, or form funny whatsoever  
> So please forgive my lack of ability to write fluff  
> Thank you :)

A Stranger's Misconception of Love

 

He loved her. He had loved her since the day they'd met. 

 

He knew her. 

 

But- did he really know her? He knew nothing about her- but he knew _her_ , and that's all that mattered. Right? 

 

He knew her, he really did. Still, they were practically strangers. 

 

He loved her. But was it really love? Or was it just... a stranger's misconception of love? They were practically strangers, after all. 

 

Nudging her awake, Chat pointed at the setting sun. 

"Hey, you should be getting home. It's almost dark."

 

"Hmm? Oh, where am I?" 

Ladybug rubbed her eyes and looked around in confusion. 

 

"We were on patrol, and sat down for a rest. You drifted off."

 

"Oh. Okay." She glanced at the sun as it slipped below the horizon. 

 

"You okay, Bug? We should probably go. You're parents will be expecting you, right?"

 

"Nope... they think I'm at Al- they think I'm at a friend's house. I just wanted some time away from the house. To think. And to, um... spend time with you. Anyway, aren't your parents expecting you, Chaton?"

 

He lowered his head, sighing. "No. I haven't seen my mother for a long time, and my father doesn't care. I mean, he does care, but he's often cold towards me. He doesn't like to show emotions. So sometimes I just feel lonely at home. Sometimes I need time away. To think. Like you."

 

Chat closed his eyes, holding the tears back, afraid of looking up- in fear of his truest friend judging him. Had he shared too much? Shared something too personal, perhaps? Maybe she didn't know how to react, maybe she didn't care, maybe-

 

And then he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry. That must be hard for you. You know, if you ever want to talk, well, I'm... I'm here."

 

"I know. Thanks, Bug. That actually means a lot. This week's just been pretty tough, and... you know. Things are just... it'll get better."

 

Ladybug moved her arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder. 

 

"What are you doing?!"

 

She snorted. "Sometimes people who are friends, especially when one is comforting the other, do this thing called a 'hug'. Really shocking, isn't it?"

 

"Haha, very funny. I just didn't expect it, that's all. You surprised me."

 

"I'm full of surprises, Kitty."

 

Chat laughed and lifted his head a little, his eyes meeting hers. "Oh yeah? And what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?"

 

She shrugged, holding his gaze. 

"I dunno. Maybe... maybe it means that..."

 

Keeping eye contact was starting to feel way too intense, and he badly wanted to look away- but he also wanted to hear what she had to say.

 

"Maybe..." 

She shrugged again, and glanced away bashfully. "I don't know."

 

"You don't know what?" 

 

"I don't- I don't know."

 

"Don't know what?"

 

"I don't know!" She laughed."You're so annoying."

 

"I know, but it's okay because you totally love me really."

 

"Maybe I do."

 

At first, Chat thought he'd misheard her. He'd tried to express his feelings to her before, and it was clear that she wasn't interested. Maybe he'd misheard her. Maybe she didn't really mean it. Maybe she was joking. 

 

"Ladybug, did you just?-"

 

"Maybe I did."

 

"Wow. That's... a lot of maybes."

 

"Two," she retorted, "if I recall correctly. Or maybe three, actually. And I just said maybe again which makes four- or five if you count that one- oh, I'm confusing myself now. The point is, maybe it's _not_  maybe. Maybe it just _is."_

 

"Maybe you're confusing _me_  now," he laughed. "Is it bad that I literally have no idea what you just said?"

 

"Chat, you're a big idiot, you know that right?"

 

"Absolutely, M'Lady."

 

"Good. Well, it really is getting late, so I should probably get going. I'll see you tomorrow?" 

She stood up, and so did he.

 

"Sure. Do I get a kiss goodnight?" Chat asked with a wink. 

 

Ladybug shrugged. "Maybe you do." 

And with that, she closed the distance between them, briefly brushing her lips against his, before swinging off into the darkness. 

 

He stood there silently for a moment, hardly daring to breathe, hardly daring to move. Hardly daring to think.

 

Had that just happened? 

 

_Maybe it had._

 

"Wow," Chat said to no one in particular, "You really are full of surprises."

 

 

 

And maybe that was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> They tell me I write stories, I tell them "nope i throw some words together and make a mess"  
> Plz ignore and forgive me its ten pm what can I say
> 
> Anyways that is all. Please please please please please please please please please PLEASE gimme some feedback I AM BEGGING YOU i need constructive criticism because I really wanna know how to write fluff but I am a cold hearted human being and I don't have the emotional capacity to make the characters feel that happy thing so yeah constructive criticism is welcome and apparently needed very much :D 
> 
> Anyways like I said before, just ignore me ok hahaha
> 
> Anyways 
> 
> Maybe I should've just called this whole thing 'maybe' haha ha ha ha
> 
> Im okay seriously anyway! Yeah so that's that and feel free to check out me other fics and find me on tumblr, I'm protevtchatnojr <\-- (?)
> 
> PROTECTCHATNOIR  
> i need an intervention 
> 
> gonna stop typing now before i write an essay or smth so anyway have a nice day or night or whatever :D


End file.
